


Artemis or Apollo

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [42]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Les Misérables AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ninon was a charming young woman, capable of being terrible. She was angelically beautiful. She was Artemis wild. And she was, also, for the purpose of the revolution, disguising herself as a man. </i>
</p><p>Someone requested a les mis AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis or Apollo

Ninon was a charming young woman, capable of being terrible. She was angelically beautiful. She was Artemis wild. And she was, also, for the purpose of the revolution, disguising herself as a man. She hated to lie to her brothers in arms, but told herself that it was necessary for the cause. She had never been particularly "buxom" (and oh, how she hated that word) and it was a simple matter to secure her breasts so that they did not show.

 

She was not deceiving her men, she merely neglected to correct them when they assumed that she was a man. It made her feel powerful, that they hung on her every word (and her speeches were a work of art - she devoted entire nights to them on some occasions) and their eyes did not devour her as they would if they knew the truth. Or they would accuse her of witchcraft, as if they had not chosen to listen to her and join the cause of their own free will.

 

But there was one mystery that she had yet to solve, and that was the drunkard who sat in the corner. He never spoke except to disagree with her, and when she spoke he listened in rapt attention, as one entranced.

"Athos, put the bottle down." She told him, and received only a scowl for her trouble.

"Wine is the balm for all ills - kindly Bacchus' gift to us all. Leave me to my drink, oh fairest Apollo." She snorted at his words - she could hardly help herself.

"I am no Apollo, and for all your claim as being a Skeptic, there must be something you believe in. It is no way to live, drowning in a bottle - you could achieve great things."

"I have achieved a great many things, but none of any importance. We do not all share your radiant light." Ninon scoffed, but said nothing, only looked out the window of the Cafe Musain.

"The people will rise. They must."

"Your idealism will get you killed."

"Then why do you stay?" She demanded, and in her frustration, her voice had gone up what felt like an octave. She froze, praying that he hadn't noticed.

"I told you already, cherie." Her eyes widened, and all Athos did was knock back another swig of his bottle. "I believe in you - whatever form you may take, be you Apollo or Artemis, Hermes or Aphrodite. But I rather think you're Pallas Athena, because you seem to be preparing for war." He set the empty bottle down on the table and sauntered out of the room.

 

Ninon watched him go in an odd mix of disgust and desire. The part of her that was the leader of the revolution, named Enjolras by his fellows, did not acknowledge the existence of that man beyond the fact he was an annoyance. But the part of her that was a woman told her to go after him and kiss him in the street. Torn between her two halves, she watched him go, half reaching out as if to ask him to wait.

 

But there was no time for romance, she reminded herself, because it was her duty to liberate the people of France from oppression and tyranny. And she was beginning to understand that it was his to follow her wherever her goals may lead, even to death and glory.


End file.
